


LA LLAVE DE ÓRË

by JustBelieve



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 19:56:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/752431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustBelieve/pseuds/JustBelieve





	LA LLAVE DE ÓRË

La lluvia caía estrepitosamente sobre la vegetación, las gotas resbalaban sobre las verdes hojas para perderse luego en la tierra; el cielo se encontraba oscurecido por las nubes; el río Anduin corría sonoramente por su lecho, arrastrando junto a él las piedras sueltas que encontraba en el fondo.

Junto al linde del bosque, observando el movimiento de las aguas, allí en las tierras de Ithilien, podía apenas divisarse una figura femenina sentada sobre una piedra. Iba vestida de ropas pardas y verdes cuan montaraz, el largo cabello ondulado caía a su espalda en mechones mojados. Cantaba una canción. O mejor dicho, tarareaba una melodía, lenta y sonora, que guardaba toda armonía con el sonido del agua, antigua y poderosa, pero que parecía incompleta, como si faltaran instrumentos que la complementaran.

Entre los arboles otra figura vestida de igual manera la contemplaba silenciosamente. Una capucha le cubría el rostro, protegiéndolo de la lluvia.

\- ¿Qué haces? – dijo una voz masculina procedente del observador. La mujer dejo de cantar, pero no volteo ni dijo palabra, permaneció inmóvil mirando el río. El hombre se acercó y se sentó junto a ella. Las gotas de agua resbalaban por la capucha.  
\- ¿No lo oyes? – pregunto al fin ella, pero sin quitar la vista del agua que corría salvajemente producto de la crecida que provocaba la lluvia.  
\- ¿Oír qué? – dijo el hombre. Unos cabellos oscuros asomaban de la capucha. Los ojos eran grises, vivos y brillantes, como la mayoría de los hombres de Gondor tenían. El rostro, curtido por la intemperie, se encontraba cubierto por una barba de varios días.  
\- El canto del río – respondió la mujer, esta vez mirándolo a los ojos. Su mirada era extraña, fría y distante, incluso antigua. El iris era tan gris como las nubes que cubrían el cielo, con algunos tonos celestes y verdes como las aguas inquietas del Río Grande esa tarde lluviosa. Su rostro era pálido como la nieve, de facciones finas. Bajó la vista y volvió a tararear.

El hombre no dejaba de mirarla mientras ella emitía las hermosas notas. Apenas la conocía, pero se encontraba inmensamente atraído por ella, casi de un modo peligroso. Apenas sabía que la mujer venia de la ciudad, de Minas Tirith, la gran Ciudad Blanca, donde moraba el Rey Elessar. Allí, según la información que se había propagado entre los moradores de Ithilien, la mujer ejercía la medicina en las Casas de Curación, pero una vez terminada la Tercera Edad y derrotado Sauron, en los primeros años de la Cuarta Edad, la mujer se instaló en Ithilien y pasó a formar parte de los montaraces cuyo objetivo era terminar con todas aquellas criaturas malvadas que habían sobrevivido a la caída de su señor.

El conocía eso y su nombre: Irwin. Aquel nombre que desde que la había visto no abandonaba sus pensamientos.

Aun no conocía el motivo de su atracción, apenas había hablado con ella un par de veces. ¡Ah! Pero había algo en sus ojos, esos ojos grises con tonos de azul y verde, tenían algo que no podía verse a simple vista. Tenían un brillo, un brillo especial, como nunca había visto, antiguo y poderoso, y al mismo tiempo frio e insensible. Ese enigma era el que poblaba su mente, día y noche, ese brillo… Anthalion, hijo de Athar, valeroso guerrero, perdido en los ojos de una mujer.

Pero no podía liberar sus sentimientos, él sabía que no era reciproco, podía leerlo en su mirada...

\- Creí que solo los elfos podían escuchar la música de las aguas, y solo el canto del mar… - dijo el hombre tras un momento, incapaz de mantenerse callado por más tiempo, mientras bajaba la vista y observaba los charcos que habían comenzado a formarse en la tierra ante sus pies.  
\- Todo el mundo puede – respondió ella volviendo su mirada hacia Anthalion nuevamente -, solo tienes que oír y poner mucha atención

El casi podía imaginarla sonriendo, pero ella permanecía tan seria como siempre. > se preguntó el montaraz. Ahora que lo pensaba, muy pocas veces la había visto esbozar una sonrisa amplia, solo reía cuando se encontraba en contacto con animales, cuando jugaba con los perros o gatos callejeros que encontraba en su camino, o le entregaba un terrón de azúcar como premio a su corcel. Eran los únicos momentos en los que se iluminaba su mirada, y todo rastro de frialdad desaparecía de su rostro. ¿Qué ocultaba aquella dama? ¿Sería acaso tristeza, dolor o ira? Él no lo sabía, pero estaba dispuesto a averiguarlo.

Casi al instante, Irwin desvió la mirada y se puso en pie tras oír movimientos en el bosque. Segundos después un jinete salió de la espesura, con los cascos de su caballo chapoteando en el barro.

El recién llegado desmontó, salpicando sus botas con agua de un charco, y tomo a su caballo por las riendas. Anthalion también se puso en pie y se acercó a ellos.

\- Te estaba buscando, Irwin – dijo el jinete -. El Capitán esta herido…

Tanto los ojos de la mujer como los de su compañero se abrieron como platos.

\- ¿Dónde está? – preguntó ella rápidamente, mientras con dedos hábiles se sujetaba el cabello en una larga trenza, que casi le llegaba a la cintura.  
\- En el refugio. Anda, ¡apresúrate! Toma mi caballo y cabalga hasta allí, lo encontraras en su dormitorio, Myra está cuidando de él…

Sin bacilar, la mujer montó de un salto en el ligero animal. Volteó al caballo y salió a galope tendido bajo la lluvia que caía constantemente, desapareciendo entre los arboles ante la mirada de sus dos compañeros.


End file.
